The Logans
by robacsam
Summary: Wolverine faces his hardest challenge yet, dealing with his own genetic offspring.
1. Chapter 1

It was after a long day at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, most of the mansion was dark and most of the students were in bed. The only light that could be seen from the outside was the dim kitchen light.

Wherein a tan, girl with long hair half in her face sat at the kitchen's island over a soda, with her chin in her hand. She, in just some borrowed jeans and a pink shirt that looked wrong with her colors, had spent the day at the mall in an attempt to...,socialize at Kurt's begging draging her out. They were now banned from the arcade there.

Laura, as it was the name X-23 took after some pressing, was attempting to drown her sorrows. But had been stopped from grabbing a beer.

The beer was instead in Logan's hand as he leaned on the island across from her, currently he was drinking most of it in one go.

"I'm bad at this..." she grumbled out.

"C'mon kid. You aren't that bad. Just takes time, all the stuff is somethin' you learn." Logan shrugged

"I know how to learn." She replyed with a glare, as if it was an insult.

"It's one of the reasons I was picked.." she mumbled, "not like the others."

Logan almost spit out his beer.

"Others, kid?" He felt anger come back to him. Those bastards had other kids! But Laura just nodded as if this was a stupid question, moving a few strades of hair from her eyes.

"X-12, 16, and 20. They're worse by design."

"They had others there?!"

She didn't even seemed phased by his yelling, she rolled her eyes. "X-20 dosent take orders, Sixteen couldn't handle the process- he bleeds, and 12 is just...there's no mind to 12. He's an animal. He'll attack anyone and anything so he spends his time in suspended animation until a way to control him is found. They're hopeless at everything. Only kept around because some of the scientists were opposed to "killing an innocent life"."

"You know where they are?"

"...yeah? Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Before Logan stood a small fenced off area surrounded by corn on all sides.

"You sure this is it?" He asked, with a sniff, nodding towards it as he looked at younger, counterpart.

"Of course I am, you asked that the whole trip here. Why would my answer change?"

"Because we're in Kansas." Logan replied as if that explained it.

"Where else do you put a failed science project without someone finding out?" She rolled her eyes. This was the last remark before they got quiet. The place had only a handful of gaurds and looked the size of a New York shipping warehouse. Of course this wasn't counting underground layers.

It was a small lab, that studied to find uses for failed genetic experiments. It ranged from dabbling in stem cell research, to psychological experments, to lesser forms of The Weapon-X Program. They couldn't hold a candle to any success story, but even something as providing new genetic material would help in some cases.

With X-23, the two made short work of gaurds around the perimeter. With one or two accidental casualties. But thats why she was called a child, Laura still had things to learn. Teamwork was a bit of a hard concept for her at Xavier's, but it currently didn't matter very much as her and Logan could split up and still be (mostly) on the same page. Both of them could easily use their metallic claws to get through anything this place toward at them. It made Logan both proud, and disgusted that a child should have so much skill, and so much anger to fuel herself with.

He wasn't expecting a much better case with the others. When it came time he found himself before one of the handlers; a stout, graying, old man whose very core shook and his knees knocked as Wolverine had his claws at the mans' thoart in a small, windowless, storage room.

"Where are the other kids?!" He shouted and possibly gave the man a heart attack as he turned ghostly white. But then, Laura, who'd been standing behind him, turned to where the door had been and was left with a frame. What stood at the end of the hall was a pale, short...thing, with short, dark hair, a flat-nose, his dark eyes held anger and then they smelled the blood. Two claws of bone protruded from the frist knuckle of his index finger, and ring finger on each hand. Blood came from each knuckle, some running down from the knuckle all the way to the tip onto the ground, while other drops just fell to the ground first. Then he charged them, or attempted to, creating a trail of blood that stained both the floor of the hallway, and his white-and-red track suit. Laura smiled and came at him before Wolverine could stop her.

All this untrained runt could do was swipe at the air around her as she dogded and nearly ran him in circles. All Laura did was cut his cheek, and slowly his eyes rolled back into his head, closed and he fainted in a puddle of his own blood.

"Told ya' they're a waste of time." Laura mumbled, lightly kicking the other clones unconscious body.

Wolverine felt a small panic, the doctor moved forward but the metal claws stopped him.

"I can help!" He blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3

"He really is harmless..." the doctor said as he carefully wrapped the unconscious teengers' hands at claw-point. Logan's angry breath was literally making his neck hair stand on end.

"You mean worthless..." Laura corrected from the doorway.  
They had moved to a small medical bay and during the trip they had to stop as the doctor threw up upon seeing some of the bodies of those who got in their way.  
Wolverine had carried his smallest clone the way there, as he would any of the other kids. But it felt different, it felt like holding Laura as she cried into his chest, here was a child who was a part of him, he had the guts, just clearly not the power. He winced slightly but never woke up, Logan rubbed his hands. The claws were gone but still they bleed and hurt. He may have held the boy closer when he did make a sound.  
"No, no. If he was truly worthless he wouldn't be here." The doctor said this in an almost happy tone with something of a fake smile. Laura's glare made it fade quickly.  
"Why is he here then?" Logan asked, "and where are the others?!"  
"'Others'?" The doctor paused to think, and frowned more. "Oh...you won't want them."  
But with claws in his face, the doctor had no choice.

Soon he is taken to a sub-level while Laura is left grumbling upstairs in the medical bay until her "brother" woke up. What he saw was very different from her, or the smaller boy upstairs. What he saw was tall, his pale skin stretched over bones, and he wore nothing but white hospital srcubs in a large room that contanted a bed (nailed to the floor), sink (Also nailed down) and some basic simulation: some books he'd shredded, and a t.v. on in one corner (Also nailed down) but he looked at Logan with this wide smile, and wider eyes as messy, uneven hair he cut himself almost blocked them. Then he simply drew out a single claw from his hand and sliced at any loose hair. But the second he made eye contact Wolverine was in trouble. There was no anger to him, at all his eyes didn't even seem to focus and he just laughed, wolverine made a point to not hurt the kid. But the fight only stopped when the doctor jabbed a needle into his neck. Suddenly this beast was nothing more than a slumped over 19-year-old. Strange how the ones who tried to kill him looked so innocent as they slept or let their guards down.


	4. Chapter 4

Frist, he opened his eyes, then had to shut them again to register from the bright lights. As they adjusted he moved the hair from his eyes and noticed the gary color of the ceiling that seemed to be moving.  
Then he noticed the sounds around him, one was the hum of a motor, and the other speech that started to sound like words:  
"Worst sparring ever."  
"Are you still harping on that, kid?"  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure he's older than me and he's so weak. His own blood made him passout."  
"He's just a kid. No worse than the ones at school."  
"Tch, don't remind me.- And the other one is crazy."  
It's then he glanced over to the side and noticed a still passed-out taller paler figure than him. He wasn't an idiot, but he felt the bandages on his hands and knew she was probably right about both of them- he couldn't even best a younger sibling. Maybe he was crazy then. Very slowly now he swung his feet over the bench he'd been laid on and was even slower to sit up. His loose and baggy jeans felt heavier as he dared walk to the doorway where he saw the two animals from before sitting as a human pilot and co-pilot in some large copit  
"...um, where are we going?" He asked, just voice horse slightly from not being used. He jumped slightly hearing the older one grumble on his bench, but he remained in sleep. From this angle you could see better why he was on his side- both hands had thick, metal handcuffs around his wrists, mostly for his own safety one could guess.  
"We're going home." Logan answered after what felt like hours. Laura just grumbled again from her Passenger seat. "Not the school already."  
"No not the school. I think we all need a little break..."  
The small x-jet was headed to a large clearing in the woods, not far from a smaller cabin.


End file.
